Lemon Collection
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Koleksi Lemon-Lemon YAOI chara InaIre! Di setiap chapter, pairing yang di tampilkan akan berbeda-beda, bagi yang kuat silahkan baca, bagi yang gak kuat "harus!" baca *plak!* baca and review please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Minna-chan~ akhirnya saia bikin lemon nyo! Horeee! *lonjak-lonjak* tapi berhubung saia belum terlalu bisa membuat fic lemon, mohon dimaafkan kalau kurang hot ya nyo, dan maaf sekali karena para chara InaIre akan saia nistakan senista-nistanya kufufu~ (All Chara IE: TEDAAAAAK!) Yosh! Langsung saja, HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven punya Level-5 dong! Kalau punya saia pasti di setiap episode nya akan penuh dengan adegan nista! *plak!*

**Warning: **OOC, Gaje, Abal, Bejat, Chara-chara InaIre dinistakan

**Lemon Collection**

**Raimon Junior High School, 06.30 pagi**

"Ohayou Ichirouta!" sapa Kapten sekaligus penjaga gawang dari Raimon Eleven, Endou Mamoru.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, atau Ichirouta yang merupakan defender dari Raimon Eleven, langsung menoleh ke arah Mamoru lalu balas menyapanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ohayou".

Mamoru pun langsung berlari ke arah Ichirouta sambil menunjukkan senyuman mataharinya. Namun… tiba-tiba Mamoru mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatir, ada apa ya?

"Ichirouta, wajahmu pucat sekali, Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mamoru yang khawatir melihat wajah Ichirouta yang sangat pucat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok, kau tidak usah khawatir". Kata Ichirouta terbata-bata.

Mamoru langsung cemberut mendengar kata-kata Ichirouta.

"Baik-baik apanya? Wajahmu pucat pasi begitu, seperti mayat saja, kalau kau sedang tidur sekarang, pasti kau bakal dikira mayat, ayolah Ichirouta, beritahu aku, kenapa kau bisa sampai pucat pasi begitu?" Mohon Mamoru.

Ichirouta diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menatap Mamoru dengan tatapan mata serius. Mamoru pun balas menatap Ichirouta dengan pandangan mata yang juga serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…." Kata Ichirouta.

Kemudian, Mamoru dan Ichirouta duduk di bawah pohon yang berada agak jauh dari sekolah, dan setelah memantapkan hati, Ichirouta pun mulai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini… ada seorang laki-laki yang suka menerorku…" kata Ichirouta sambil tertunduk.

Mamoru langsung menunjukkan ekspresi wajah terkejut begitu dia mendengar perkataan Ichirouta tadi. "Ke-kenapa dia menerormu? Terus, apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya Mamoru

"Dia sering meneleponku tengah malam, dan dia selalu mengatakan "Suki da you, Suki da you, Suki da you" kepadaku setiap kali aku menjawab teleponnya, selain itu dia juga sering mengirimiku bunga yang layu dan juga gaun yang robek-robek, dia juga sering mengirimiku sms yang isinya "Kau adalah milikku" atau "Aishiteru" dan kalau aku tidak mengangkat telepon darinya, dia akan terus meneleponku hingga aku tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutan, aku tidak tau siapa orang itu dan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu kepadaku, AKU TIDAK TAU! AKU INGIN DIA BERHENTI! AKU TIDAK TAHAN!" teriak Ichirouta dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat frustasi.

"Tenang saja Ichirouta! Aku pasti akan membantumu dalam mengatasi orang gila itu! Ayo kita beritahu teman-teman tentang masalahmu dan kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama!" kata Mamoru sambil menggenggam tangan Ichirouta.

Ichirouta yang mendengar perkataan Mamoru pun tersenyum kecil sambil berkata. "Arigatou, Mamoru".

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, dia tampak sangat marah melihat Mamoru menggenggam tangan Ichirouta.

"Berani sekali dia menggenggam tangan Ichiroutaku… tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Ichirouta selain aku! Ichirouta hanya milikku seorang! Milikku!"

(I'm falling, down into my shadow…)

"Mengerikan sekali…!" komentar Aki begitu dia mendengar cerita tentang Ichirouta yang sedang diteror seorang laki-laki.

Ya, saat ini, klub sepak bola SMP Raimon sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai Ichirouta yang diteror seseorang, dan sekarang, Ichirouta baru saja selesai menceritakan tentang teror demi teror yang diterimanya.

"Memang mengerikan sekali, karena itulah aku sampai depresi seperti ini…" kata Ichirouta.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-menerus, kalau perbuatan orang itu dibiarkan begitu saja, ada kemungkinan dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, seperti melukai Ichirouta misalnya". Kata Shuuya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghentikan teror dari orang itu?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Hmm… pertama-tama kita harus mencari tau siapa orang yang meneror Ichirouta… Ichirouta, apakah kau masih menyimpan barang-barang yang dikirimkan orang itu? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang siapa kira-kira orang yang menerormu". kata Yuuto.

"Aku belum sempat membuang gaun yang dia kirimkan padaku kemarin, bagaimana kalau kalian pergi ke rumahku dan melihat sendiri gaun itu?" usul Ichirouta.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke rumah Ichirouta". Kata Yuuto.

Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi bersama-sama ke rumah Ichirouta.

(Iki wo hiso…meta…)

"Ga-gaun macam apa ini!" teriak seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven yang datang ke rumah Ichirouta.

Di tangan Ichirouta, tampak sebuah gaun berwarna putih dari kain satin yang supeeeer pendek! Gaun itu robek disana-sini, dan di bagian depan gaunnya, ada tulisan dari cat berwarna merah darah yang berbunyi "kau pasti cantik sekali memakai gaun ini"

"I-ini sih sudah keterlaluan namanya!" kata Mamoru sambil memandang gaun itu dengan ekspresi wajah horror.

"Ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan, aku benar-benar geli membayangkan kalau aku memakai gaun ini, hiii!" kata Ichirouta sambil bergidik ngeri.

"E-ehem! Se-sekarang, lebih baik kita mulai menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya orang yang telah meneror Ichirouta". Kata Yuuto dengan terbata-bata.

"Orang yang mengirimnya pasti otaknya sangat mesum dan dia juga pasti sangat menyukai fic gore karena cat merah darah yang ada di gaun ini". Selidik Yuuto yang entah kenapa terasa agak gak beres.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Yuuto, orang ini juga pasti sangat suka fic lemon karena gaun ini super pendek dan robek-robek". Timpal Mamoru tidak kalah gak beresnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa analisa kalian berdua ini luar biasa gak beres". Kata Shuuya sambil sweatdrop akut.

"Lebih baik kita minta bantuan saja kepada Detektif Onigawara, dia kan sudah berpengalaman dalam menangani berbagai kasus". Usul Shinichi.

"Benar juga ya! Pintar kau Shinichi! Yosh! Ayo kita pergi menemui Detektif Onigawara!" kata Mamoru dengan bersemangat.

Mereka pun pergi ke kantor polisi untuk meminta bantuan Detektif Onigawara.

(Matteiru Deadly Night….)

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai menyelidiki siapa orang yang meneror Ichirouta, sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang, sudah hampir malam, orang tua kalian pasti khawatir". Kata Detektif Onigawara.

"Ha'i! terima kasih karena Detektif mau membantu kami!" ucap seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven.

"Tidak usah sungkan, ini memang sudah tugasku sebagai seorang Detektif, kau tidak usah khawatir Kazemaru-kun, aku pasti akan menemukan siapa penerormu". Kata Detektif Onigawara sambil menepuk pundak Ichirouta.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" ucap Ichirouta sambil membungkukkan badan.

Seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kau yakin kalau aku tidak perlu mengantarmu Ichirouta? Bagaimana kalau si peneror itu muncul dan melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Mamoru yang khawatir dengan keselamatan Ichirouta.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin orang itu tidak akan datang, kau pulang saja ke rumahmu, sudah hampir malam, ayo cepat pulang". Kata Ichirouta sambil mendorong pelan punggung Mamoru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok Ichirouta!" kata Mamoru.

"Sampai ketemu besok". Kata Ichirouta.

Mamoru pun pergi meninggalkan Ichirouta sendirian. Ichirouta pun segera pergi dari tempat itu tepat setelah sosok Mamoru menghilang dari pandangannya. Ichirouta bersenandung pelan selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Dia merasa bersyukur sekali karena mempunyai teman-teman yang baik hati dan mau menolong.

"Untung saja aku masuk Raimon Eleven". Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tanpa diketahui Ichirouta, ada seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan topeng hitam sedang mengikutinya.

Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Ichirouta, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di belakang Ichirouta. Ichirouta yang menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya berbalik dan melihat orang itu dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat orang itu tiba-tiba mencengkram tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Hanase! Hana-Mmmph!" Lelaki misterius itu dengan cepat membekap mulut Ichirouta dengan saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius. Ichirouta mulai mengantuk, dan akhirnya, dia pun pingsan di tangan lelaki misterius itu.

Lelaki misterius itu lalu menggendong Ichirouta ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi…

(Don't Scary…)

Di sebuah gang yang sepi dan gelap, tampaklah seorang lelaki misterius berpakaian serba hitam yang kini sedang menggendong Ichirouta yang tak sadarkan diri.

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang tak terpakai bersama dengan Ichirouta yang pingsan. Setelah masuk, perlahan dia menidurkan Ichirouta di sebuah tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah tali juga sebuah kain putih. Laki-laki itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Ichirouta dengan tali kemudian membekap mulutnya dengan kain.

Laki-laki itu menatap Ichirouta dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, dia mengelus pelan pipi Ichirouta lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. "Kau tampak sangat cantik dalam keadaan terikat, Ichirouta…" katanya sambil tersenyum licik di balik topeng hitamnya.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, Ichirouta pun terbangun hanya untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan terikat dan kini berada di tempat yang tak dikenal.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmph!" teriaknya kepada laki-laki itu. Ichirouta berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya nihil, tali itu terlalu kuat.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Ichirouta dengan perlahan, lalu dia pun membuka kain yang membekap mulut Ichirouta. Ichirouta langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah lelaki itu melepaskan bekapannya.

"Hah… hah… apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Hah… hah… ayo jawab! Hah…" Tanya Ichirouta dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hm, jadi kau ingin tau aku ingin apa? Aku, menginginkan, dirimu…" kata lelaki itu sambil mendekati Ichirouta perlahan.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat!" teriak Ichirouta sambil berusaha menjauh dari lelaki itu. Tapi apa daya? Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat, dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Laki-laki itu mencengkram bahu Ichirouta dengan kuat, lalu menciumi wajah Ichirouta dengan penuh nafsu.

"Yamette, yamette, yamette!" teriak Ichirouta sambil memberontak. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ichirouta dan malah menggigit telinga Ichirouta dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Akh! Ittai… Yamette! Ngggh…!" Laki-laki itu menjilati darah yang mengalir dari Ichirouta, lalu kemudian menciumi dan menggigit leher Ichirouta dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ngggh…Yamette! Yamette! Mmmmph!" teriakan Ichirouta terhenti karena laki-laki itu kini tengah mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Lelaki itu memeluk Ichirouta dengan erat sambil tetap menciumi bibirnya dengan nafsu. Kemudian lelaki itu menggigit bibir Ichirouta agak keras.

Ichirouta yang terkejut tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, dan laki-laki itu pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichirouta. Laki-laki itu menjilati lidah Ichirouta dan memperdalam ciumannya hingga Ichirouta hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Mmph! hen-mmph! Hentikan! Mmmph! Mmmmhhh!" Ichirouta berusaha berteriak namun tak bisa, laki-laki itu sepenuhnya menguasai bibir Ichirouta.

Akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti karena lelaki itu mulai kehabisan nafas. Wajah Ichirouta kini memerah karena kehabisan nafas, dan dari bibirnya mengalir saliva dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau…hah…kau gila! Haah..hah…cepat lepaskan aku! Haah… haah…" teriak Ichirouta dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki itu merobek-robek baju Ichirouta dengan penuh nafsu. Ichirouta benar-benar terkejut melihat hal itu kemudian memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Jangan! Jangan lakukan hal itu padaku!" mohon Ichirouta sambil menitikkan air matanya. Tapi laki-laki itu malah tampak senang melihat Ichirouta menangis. Dia mencium air mata Ichirouta dan menjilatinya.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan sakit kok, aku yakin, kau pasti akan menikmatinya". Kata lelaki itu sambil menciumi leher Ichirouta. Ichirouta hanya bisa menangis karena takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Lelaki itu mulai menciumi dada Ichirouta dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, tidak ada…

Akhirnya, apa yang ditakutkan Ichirouta terjadi, laki-laki itu membuka celana Ichirouta dengan paksa, dan tampaklah kaki Ichirouta yang kini tak tertutupi apapun. Ya, Ichirouta kini dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Kumohon… jangan… Mmmph!" laki-laki itu menyumpal mulut Ichirouta dengan kain putih yang tadi digunakannya untuk membekap Ichirouta, lalu dia mulai menjelajahi tubuh Ichirouta.

Laki-laki itu memegang "barang" milik Ichirouta lalu menjilatinya. Ichirouta terus menangis ketakutan dan berteriak dalam keadaan mulut tersumpal.

"Mmmh… mmh.. MMMMH!" Ichirouta berteriak kesakitan saat orang itu menggigit "barang" Ichirouta. "MMMH! MMMH! MMMH! MMMHMMM!" Ichirouta berteriak dengan sangat keras dan memilukan, air matanya mengalir deras, dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Yak, cukup sampai di sini dulu untuk hari ini, sekarang sudah waktunya tidur~" kata laki-laki itu dengan nada suara main-main.

Dia menggendong Ichirouta yang dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar karena shock atas kejadian tadi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Laki-laki itu memasukkan Ichirouta ke dalam bath tub dan menyalakan air hangat. Dia mengusap lembut tubuh Ichirouta yang dipenuhi keringat dingin dan mencuci rambut Ichirouta.

Setelah selesai, dia mengangkat Ichirouta dari bath tub kemudian menidurkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. "Selamat tidur, Ohime-sama~" kata laki-laki itu sambil membekap mulut Ichirouta dengan saputangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membius Ichirouta.

Ichirouta pun mulai merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa akibat pengaruh obat bius itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, Ichirouta pun tertidur dengan air mata yang berlinang.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Maaf ya kalau fic ini kurang bikin hot dan nafsu, maklum pemula, dan berhubung saia udah gak kuat nulis ini (beneran lho) aku hentiin dulu sampai di sini. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan… baca and review please~

AYA-CHAN PEEEEACEEE! (^0^)V

Aya no 'Kami Korosu


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Minna-chan~ Konnichiwa! Aya-chan desu~ hehe, ini dia kelanjutan dari fic "Lemon Collection" hehe, tapi maaf ya kalau jelek, maklum, saia kan author gak mutu~ BUHAHAHA! *plak!* Yosh, tak usah banyak cing-cong, HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: ** Inazuma Eleven itu punyanya Level-5!

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, abal, mesum, de el el

**Lemon Collection**

Malam telah berlalu, pagi pun tiba. Pagi itu, Ichirouta terbangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya matahari yang hangat menyinari wajah "cantik"nya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Ichirouta menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan kalau dia kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? HAH?" tiba-tiba Ichirouta bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ichirouta benar-benar shock saat mendapati kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Ichirouta langsung menangis begitu mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang sangat mengerikan yang telah membuatnya kehilangan harga dirinya.

Tangisan Ichirouta semakin keras saat ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Dia telah kehilangan harga dirinya… kehilangan harga diri! Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat merinding, apalagi kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

Tatapan mata Ichirouta kemudian langsung tertuju kepada sosok laki-laki bertopeng hitam yang kini tengah tertidur di tikar. Ichirouta menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Perlahan-lahan, Ichirouta bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut.

Pelan-pelan, dia mendekati laki-laki bertopeng itu. "Gluk!" Ichirouta menelan ludah karena tegang saat tangannya mendekati wajah laki-laki itu. Dan dengan cepat, Ichirouta melepas topeng yang menutupi wajah laki-laki itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Ichirouta saat dia melihat wajah laki-laki yang telah mencuri harga dirinya itu. "Hi-Hiroto!" teriak Ichirouta tanpa sadar saking terkejutnya.

Hiroto yang terbangun karena teriakan Ichirouta terkejut begitu tau kalau Ichirouta telah membuka topengnya. Namun dengan segera dia tersenyum lembut lalu menyentuh pipi Ichirouta.

"Ohayou, Ichirouta-kun~". Sapa Hiroto sambil mengusap lembut pipi Ichirouta. Ichirouta langsung menepis tangan Hiroto lalu menjauhinya.

"Doushita Ichirouta-kun? Kenapa kau menjauh? Bukankah tadi malam kita habis "bersenang-senang"?" Tanya Hiroto sambil tersenyum licik.

Lalu dengan cepat, Hiroto mencengkram bahu Ichirouta dengan keras hingga Ichirouta mengerang kesakitan. "I-ittai Hiroto! Hanase!" teriak Ichirouta sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Hiroto.

Bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya, Hiroto malah mencium paksa bibir Ichirouta dengan kasar. Hiroto dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichirouta dan menjilati bagian dalam mulut Ichirouta.

"Nggh…Nggh…Hah…Yame-Mmmh!...Ya-Mmmmmh!" Ichirouta berusaha menghentikan Hiroto, tapi tidak bisa. Hiroto telah menguasai mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hiroto menghentikan aktifitasnya karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas. "Hah…hah… bibirmu nikmat sekali untuk dilumat Ichirouta-kun~". Kata Hiroto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sebelum Ichirouta sempat menghilangkan rasa shocknya atas ciuman tiba-tiba tadi, dengan cepat Hiroto menyumpal mulut Ichirouta dengan kain dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Hiroto lalu mengikat tangan Ichirouta ke bagian atas tempat tidur dan mengikat kaki Ichirouta ke bagian ujung tempat tidur.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmmmph!" teriak Ichirouta yang memberontak saat tangan dan kakinya diikat.

"Sssh… sudah diam ya, kau pasti lapar kan? Sebentar ya, aku buatkan makanan dulu untukmu". Kata Hiroto sambil mengelus pelan rambut Ichirouta lalu pergi untuk membuat makanan.

Ichirouta terus memberontak di tempat tidur selama Hiroto sedang membuat makanan. Dia tak henti-hentinya berteriak minta tolong dalam keadaan mulut tersumpal, dan matanya terus mengalirkan air mata karena ketakutan.

"Nah, makanannya sudah jadi~". Kata Hiroto sambil membawa semangkuk bubur buatannya. Hiroto duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ichirouta lalu melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Ichirouta.

"Aku suapi ya Ichirouta-kun~". Kata Hiroto. Tapi bukannya memasukkan buburnya ke mulut Ichirouta, Hiroto malah memasukkan bubur itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Lalu Hiroto memaksa Ichirouta untuk membuka mulutnya dan menyalurkan bubur yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Ichirouta.

"Mmp! Mmp! Mmp! Mmp! Mmmmmph!" teriak Ichirouta saat bubur yang ada di mulut Hiroto disalurkan ke mulutnya.

Setelah Hiroto selesai menyalurkan buburnya ke mulut Ichirouta, tampaklah Ichirouta yang mulutnya kini telah dipenuhi oleh bubur yang bercampur dengan saliva Hiroto.

"Kau tampak seksi sekali sekarang Ichirouta-kun~". Kata Hiroto sambil mencium pipi Ichirouta. Ichirouta yang marah langsung memuntahkan bubur yang ada di mulutnya ke wajah Hiroto.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku hah? Dasar sinting! Cepat lepaskan aku!" bentak Ichirouta. Tapi Hiroto dengan santainya mengelap bubur yang ada di wajahnya lalu berbaring di sebelah Ichirouta.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Ichirouta-kun~ sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu pada saat pertandingan pertama Genesis melawan Raimon, aku terpesona pada wajahmu yang cantik, dan aku ingin memilikimu selamanya, Ore wa Hime-sama~". Cerita Hiroto sambil mencium kening Ichirouta.

"Kau gila! Maniak! Brengsek! Cepat lepaskan aku!" bentak Ichirouta lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

"Tidak akan! Kau adalah milikku! Milikku!" teriak Hiroto sambil mencium bibir Ichirouta dengan penuh nafsu, hingga membuat Ichirouta kesulitan bernafas.

"Hah..Mmp!...Ya-mmp!...hah...mmp!...mmp!" teriak Ichirouta yang mulai kehabisan nafas karena Hiroto.

Kemudian, Hiroto mulai menciumi pundak Ichirouta lalu menggigitnya dengan keras hingga berdarah. "AAAKH!" teriak Ichirouta yang kesakitan.

Hiroto menjilati luka di pundak Ichirouta lalu menciumi dada Ichirouta. "Aah…nggh…ya…yamette…nggh…" desah Ichirouta.

Lalu tangan Hiroto menyentuh "barang" milik Ichirouta dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut, tapi tiba-tiba Hiroto langsung menggigit "barang" Ichirouta dengan keras hingga Ichirouta berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH! YAMETTEEEEEEE!" teriak Ichirouta. Hiroto bukannya menghentikan perbuatannya, dia malah makin mengeraskan gigitannya.

"AAAAKH! AAAAAAAKH! SAKIIIIIT! HENTIKAAAAAN! AAAAAAAAAAAKH!" teriakan Ichirouta semakin menjadi-jadi saat Hiroto menggigit barangnya hingga berdarah.

Ichirouta mulai lemas, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan rasa sakit akibat perbuatan Hiroto. Pandangannya mulai kabur, kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Tepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya…

"BUAAAAAKH!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Hiroto dengan kayu hingga pingsan, dan orang itu adalah…

"Shuuya?" gumam Ichirouta pelan saat dia melihat sosok Gouenji Shuuya yang berada dihadapannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Shuuya langsung melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Ichirouta, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kemudian Shuuya menggendong Ichirouta ala bridal style dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semakin lama, kesadaran Ichirouta semakin menghilang, dan akhirnya, Ichirouta pun tak sadarkan diri…

(Kowai yume…da to…shite…mo…)

Ichirouta terbangun di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna putih. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan mata bingung.

"Ini… rumah sakit kan? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" batin Ichirouta.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan tampaklah Shuuya yang sedang membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh hangat di atasnya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ya". Kata Shuuya sambil meletakkan nampan teh hangat itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Ichirouta. Setelah itu Shuuya pun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Ichirouta.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Shuuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Shuuya.

Ichirouta menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, kau tidak perlu khawatir". Kata Ichirouta.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu". Kata Shuuya sambil ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Shuuya, terima kasih ya, karena kau telah menolongku, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hiroto padaku seandainya saja kau tidak datang tepat pada waktunya". Kata Ichirouta sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sewajarnya kan, kita menolong teman kita yang sedang kesulitan? Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku". Kata Shuuya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ichirouta pun balas tersenyum kepada Shuuya.

"Oiya, Ichirouta, kenapa kau bisa sampai di…. Ya kau taulah, oleh Hiroto". Tanya Shuuya hati-hati, takut membuat Ichirouta marah.

Ichirouta terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah melaporkan tentang orang yang menerorku ke kantor polisi, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Dan ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat Hiroto yang memakai topeng berwarna hitam berjalan mengikutiku, sebelum aku sempat kabur, Hiroto langsung mencengkramku dengan erat dan membekapku dengan saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius. Begitu aku terbangun, aku sudah dalam keadaan terikat, dan Hiroto ada di dekatku, kemudian dia melepaskan kain yang membekapku dan melakukan hal itu padaku… kkh…" Ichirouta meremas selimutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya begitu dia mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku benar-benar ketakutan dan kesakitan, tapi orang itu terus saja melakukan hal itu padaku, aku takut Shuuya…" tangis Ichirouta. Shuuya pun langsung memeluk Ichirouta dan mengusap-usap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah-sudah, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau kau tidak mau". Kata Shuuya sambil tetap mengelus lembut kepala Ichirouta.

Setelah Ichirouta sudah agak tenang, Shuuya pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ichirouta dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sudah merasa agak baikan?" Tanya Shuuya. Ichirouta menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ha'I, daijoubu desu, ngomong-ngomong Shuuya, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku di tempat itu? Tempat itu kan sangat tersembunyi". Tanya Ichirouta.

"Tempat dimana Hiroto menyekapmu itu sebenarnya adalah tempat rahasiaku dan Yuuka. Karena Yuuka sudah sembuh dan dia bilang dia ingin bermain di tempat itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana dan membereskan tempat itu agar Yuuka bisa bermain disana. Saat aku baru saja sampai, aku mendengar teriakan kesakitanmu dan segera mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu, saat aku berhasil menemukan asal suara itu, aku melihat Hiroto sedang melakukan hal itu padamu. Lalu dengan cepat aku mengambil kayu yang berada di dekatku dan memukul kepala Hiroto dengan keras. Setelah membawamu ke rumah sakit, aku menelepon polisi dan polisi kini telah menangkap Hiroto untuk dimasukkan ke tempat rehabilitasi untuk menghilangkan obsesinya terhadapmu". Cerita Shuuya panjang lebar.

"Sou ka, yokatta… semoga dia tidak terobsesi lagi padaku setelah dia keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi…" kata Ichirouta sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ya, semoga…" timpal Shuuya.

Terjadi adegan diam-diaman lagi antara Shuuya dan Ichirouta.

5 Menit… 10 Menit… 15 Menit…

"Aku pulang dulu ya, istirahatlah dengan baik agar kau bisa secepatnya kembali bermain sepak bola". Kata Shuuya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Ichirouta.

Tapi sebelum Shuuya sempat berdiri dari kursinya, Ichirouta langsung memegang tangan Shuuya dengan erat, membuat Shuuya kebingungan.

"Doushita?" Tanya Shuuya.

"…Tolong temani aku… sebentar saja… aku… butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku…" kata Ichirouta dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Mendengar hal itu, Shuuya tersenyum lembut kepada Ichirouta lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini". Kata Shuuya, yang disambut dengan senyum bahagia Ichirouta.

Akhirnya Shuuya dan Ichirouta pun menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian itu.

**THE END**

**A/N: **WTH! Kenapa malah jadi Threesome ShuuyaXIchiXHiroto begini? Padahal saia kan mau bikinnya HirotoXIchi! Ya sud lah, asal para readers senang, aku juga senang~ XD Oke, bales review!

**Kuroka: **Iya! Ichi diperkosa nyooo! *semangat, plak!* tapi ternyata yang nge rape Ichirouta itu Hiroto ya, bukan Kageyama atau pun Kudou, ogah saia masangin Ichi dengan yang bangkotan! Ini sudah saia update~ baca and review~

See you in the Chapter 3~

AYA-CHAN PEEEACEEE! (^0^)V

Kuroi Yume Ya


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Minna-san~ Aya-chan is back~ *nari2 gaje* Maaf saia lama update nya, habis saia sedang masa paceklik ide nyo… Untunglah saia akhinya mendapat ide setelah membaca fic Rated M yang 'oh-sungguh-hot-sekaleeee!' Saa… Selamat membaca chapter kali ini~ HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven is own by Level-5

**Warning: **OOC, Luar biasa mesum, membuat anda terkena serangan jantung mendadak

**Lemon Collection**

**Aliea Academy Base, Gazel Room**

"Cih! Raimon Eleven sialan! Gara-gara mereka, aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadikan timku Team Genesis! Tidak akan kumaafkan! Tidak akan kumaafkan!" teriak Gazel sambil meninju-ninju dinding kamarnya.

"Wah, wah, Kapten tim pecundang sedang marah rupanya". Ejek seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang merupakan Kapten dari Team Prominence, Burn.

Gazel pun semakin terbakar amarahnya begitu dia mendengar ejekan dari Burn. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Burn dan mencengkram kerah seragam Prominence nya.

"Jangan besar kepala hanya karena hasil pertandinganku dengan Raimon Eleven seri, aku yakin, kalau kau dan Tim-mu bertanding melawan mereka, kau pasti akan kalah telak!" ejek Gazel sambil mengeluarkan senyum sinis.

"Kurang ajar! Kau berani menantangku Hah?" bentak Burn sambil menepis tangan Gazel dari kerah bajunya.

"Boleh saja kalau kau berani, ingin pertandingan seperti apa?" Tanya Gazel dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada suara yang angkuh.

"Temui aku di hutan Gunung Fuji mala mini pukul 24.00! Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku lebih kuat daripada kau!" kata Burn dengan nada suara penuh amarah.

"Heh, lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku". Ejek Gazel.

"Cih!" decih Burn yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Gazel.

Setelah jarak antara Burn dengan kamar Gazel cukup jauh, Burn langsung menunjukkan smirk yang sangat licik.

"Kaulah yang akan kubuat bertekuk lutut Gazel…"

**XxBusu ni Naranai TetsugakuxX**

"Kemana perginya si kepala tulip itu? Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini, dasar tak becus!" omel Gazel yang kesal karena Burn tak kunjung datang.

Gazel memang sudah menunggu Burn di tempat itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bayangkan, Gazel menunggu Burn dari jam 24.00 sampai sekarang, yaitu pukul 03.00 pagi!

"Jangan-jangan dari awal dia itu berniat mengerjaiku! Chikusho! Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya! Akan kuremukkan tulang-tulangnya, dan kuhajar habis-habisan!" omel Gazel sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Perlahan-lahan, laki-laki itu mendekati Gazel. Pelan-pelan… pelan-pelan… "KRAK!" tanpa sengaja, laki-laki itu menginjak ranting sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras hingga membuat Gazel tersadar kalau dia diikuti.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" teriak Gazel kepada sosok yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan itu.

Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan mendekati Gazel dengan sebuah smirk di wajahnya.

Begitu sosok laki-laki misterius itu terlihat, Gazel membelalakkan matanya karena kaget melihat siapa orang itu.

"…Burn…" ucap Gazel.

"Yare-yare, padahal sedikit lagi rencana ku akan berhasil, yah, sudahlah, lagipula aku masih punya rencana B". Kata Burn sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang akan kaulaku-AKH!" sebelum Gazel sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Burn sudah terlebih dahulu meninju ulu hati Gazel dengan sangat keras.

"Ukh, kurang… ajar…" kata Gazel, sebelum akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri di tangan Burn.

"Kufufu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menang dariku Gazel…"

**XxMorning MusumexX**

"U-ukh, apa yang… terjadi padaku…? Kenapa gelap sekali di sini…?" batin Gazel yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hoo, kau sudah bangun ya Gazel". Kata sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal oleh Gazel.

Gazel yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya pun teringat kembali akan kejadian dimana Burn memukulnya hingga pingsan. Ketika dia baru saja ingin menyerang Burn, barulah dia sadari kalau kini kedua kaki dan tangannya telah terikat, dan matanya ditutup oleh kain berwarna hitam.

"Cih! Lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan kau Burn? Lepaskan! Lepas!" teriak Gazel sambil berusaha melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

"AHAHAHA! LIHAT DIRIMU! Kau seperti cacing yang sedang meronta-ronta karena terpanggang matahari! AHAHAHAHAHA! KAU TAMPAK MENYEDIHKAN!" tawa Burn dengan terbahak-bahak.

Gazel benar-benar geram mendengar kata-kata Burn, dia pun meronta dengan menjadi-jadi, hingga membuat tangan dan kakinya yang terikat menjadi lecet.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Dasar bocah es bodoh!" umpat Burn sambil melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata Gazel.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Gazel dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut kok". Jawab Burn dengan santai.

"Cih! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan sudi bertekuk lutut di hadapan bajingan seperti kau-Mmph!" karena kesal dengan kata-kata Gazel, Burn pun langsung membekap mulut Gazel dengan kain yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menutup matanya.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! MMMMMPH!" teriak marah Gazel sambil menendang-nendang Burn dengan kakinya yang terikat.

"URUSAI! PLAK!" Burn langsung menampar pipi Gazel dengan keras hingga dia terlempar ke belakang.

Gazel merasakan pusing yang luar biasa di kepalanya gara-gara tamparan dari Burn. Sebelum rasa pusingnya hilang, Burn langsung menggendong tubuh Gazel ala Bridal Style dan melemparnya ke Futon yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dan dengan penuh nafsu, Burn menciumi leher Gazel dan juga menjilatinya, hal itu jelas-jelas membuat Gazel terkejut dan juga ketakutan.

"Mmph, Mmmph! Mmph! Mmmph!" teriak Gazel sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Burn. Bukannya berhenti, Burn malah merobek-robek seragam Diamond Dust Gazel dan menjilati dada mulus Gazel.

"Mmmph… Mmmph.. Mmmph…" desah Gazel saat Burn menjilati telinga kanannya, kemudian menggigitnya.

Dan secara mengejutkan, Burn melepaskan kain yang membekap mulut Gazel dengan cepat lalu menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu.

Dengan mudahnya, Burn memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Gazel. Dia menjilati rongga mulutnya, beradu dengan lidah Gazel, dan menjelajahi isi mulut Gazel.

Begitu Burn menghentikan ciuman panasnya, tampaklah Gazel yang kini tengah bernafas dengan terengah-engah, dan dari mulutnya, tampak saliva bening yang tengah mengalir.

"Hah… hah… kau… hah… gila… hah…" kata Gazel dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Jadi kau baru tau ya, kalau aku gila". Kata Burn sambil tersenyum jahat.

Malam itu, bagaikan mimpi terburuk dalam hidup Gazel…

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

**A/N: **Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje, maklum, otak saia sedang gaje-gajenya *plak!* Silahkan baca kalau mau, silahkan klik tombol back kalau tidak mau baca, pokoknya, AKU MINTA REVIEW YAAAAA~! XDD

AYA-CHAN PEEEACEE! (^0^)V

Kuroi Yume Ya


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Minna-chan~ Aku kembaliii~ XDD Maaf ya kalau chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan, habis waktu nya sempit sekali sih. Yosh, semoga kalian suka chapter kali ini~ HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven : Level-5

**Warning: **Kufufu~ *tersenyum mesum*

**Lemon Collection**

Di sebuah Rumah Kecil yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan Gunung Fuji, tampaklah seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah 'cantik' yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah futon.

Keadaan remaja laki-laki itu tampak sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh langsingnya yang dalam keadaan tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun di penuhi oleh luka memar, dari bibirnya terdapat cairan saliva yang bercampur dengan darah, matanya bengkak karena air matanya yang mengalir deras, dan terdapat luka di 'organ intim'nya.

Remaja Laki-Laki itu adalah Gazel, kapten dari Team Diamond Dust yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 Tim terkuat di Aliea Gakuen.

Apakah yang terjadi pada Gazel? Untuk mencari tahu hal itu, silahkan anda membaca flashback berikut ini…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"Hentikan! Jangan Mendekat! Jangan Mendekat!" teriak Gazel sambil berusaha menjauhkan Burn yang tengah berusaha untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Diam dan jangan membantah! Dasar bocah es bodoh!" bentak Burn sambil menginjak-injak tubuh Gazel dengan kejamnya.

"AKH! AKH! AKH! AAAAAAAKH!" teriak kesakitan Gazel saat Burn menginjak 'burung miliknya'.

"Rasakan ini! Ini hukuman karena kau tidak menuruti perintahku!" bentak Burn sambil terus menginjak tubuh Gazel.

"Yamette! Yamette! Ittai yo! Yamette!" mohon Gazel dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Burn benar-benar senang saat melihat Gazel yang menangis memohon ampun, sehingga dia pun menjadi semakin terobsesi untuk membuat Gazel menderita.

Burn lalu mengambil sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti 'burung' milik para laki-laki dan menatap Gazel dengan penuh nafsu.

Lalu dengan cepat, Burn menengkurapkan tubuh Gazel dengan kasar lalu menjilati bokongnya sebelum menancapkan alat itu ke lubang bokong Gazel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!" teriak Gazel saat alat itu menancap di lubang bokongnya.

"SAKIT! SAKIT! SAKIT! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGIIII!" pinta Gazel sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah puas melihat Gazel yang kesakitan, Burn langsung mencabut alat itu dari lubang bokong Gazel dengan kasar.

Gazel benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi, air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan tubuhnya mulai melemah.

Burn benar-benar telah kehilangan akalnya, sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah keinginan untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Burn lalu mencium bibir Gazel dengan kasar dan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"MMMMMMMMMPH!" teriak kesakitan Gazel di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Burn.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Gazel, perlahan-lahan, Burn mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke 'bagian bawah' tubuh Gazel.

Mengetahui maksud Burn, Gazel langsung ketakutan dan memberontak sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak bisa… tubuhnya terlalu lemah dikarenakan 'hal-hal' yang tadi dilakukan oleh Burn kepadanya.

Burn pun menyentuh 'barang' milik Gazel dan menjilat juga mengemutnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aaah… nnnnghh… a-aaahh…" desah Gazel yang menurut Burn sangat 'seksi'.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"!" Gazel berteriak kesakitan dengan sangat-sangat keras saat Burn menggigit burung miliknya hingga terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAA! Teriakan yang bagus Gazel! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa jahat Burn saat melihat Gazel yang yang benar-benar kesakitan.

"Nah… sekarang bagian penutupnya~" kata Burn sambil mengeluarkan smirk yang sangat jahat.

Gazel pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berteriak kesakitan saat Burn melakukan hal 'itu' padanya…

_**End of The Flashback…**_

Gazel perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan menyedihkan…

"Tidak… ini pasti Cuma mimpi… hal ini itu mungkin terjadi… tidak… tidak…" tangis Gazel sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kini tengah bergetar hebat.

Saat Gazel tengah menangisi apa yang telah terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba Burn masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang panik.

Lalu dengan cepat, Burn mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Gazel, membekap mulutnya dengan lakban, dan menutup matanya dengan kain berwarna hitam.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph!" teriak Gazel sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.

"Diam! Sekarang aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini! Kalau kau coba-coba melarikan diri, akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang lebih mengerikan!" ancam Burn yang langsung membuat Gazel diam karena ketakutan.

Setelah Gazel diam, Burn langsung memasukkan Gazel ke dalam sebuah karung dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa karung berisi Gazel di pundaknya.

Sementara Burn sedang berlari, Gazel yang berada di dalam karung sedang kebingungan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia membawaku pergi dari tempat ini? Dan kenapa dia buru-buru sekali? Apakah… dia ingin menyembunyikanku karena anggota tim ku sadar aku hilang? Kalau memang begitu… tolong! Siapapun! temukan aku!" mohon Gazel dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tapi yang pasti, akhirnya Burn pun berhenti berlari.

Dan dengan kasar, Burn melempar karung berisi Gazel ke tanah lalu membuka karung itu.

"Ayo cepat berdiri! Aku tidak punya waktu lagi!" perintah Burn sambil melepaskan tali yang mengikat kaki Gazel dan kemudian memaksanya berdiri.

Gazel pun mau tidak mau harus berjalan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya karena luka-luka yang di buat oleh Burn.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Burn dan Gazel tiba di sebuah Rumah tua yang ada di kaki gunung Fuji.

"Ayo cepat masuk!" perintah Burn sambil menarik lengan Gazel dengan kasar.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam Rumah itu, Burn langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu itu dan membawa Gazel masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di Rumah itu.

Di dalam kamar itu, tampak sebuah kursi dari kayu yang agak tua dan juga sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya.

Burn lalu mengikatkan tangan dan kaki Gazel ke kursi itu dan mengikat kain yang menutup matanya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, kau akan kusembunyikan di sini, jangan pernah coba-coba berteriak minta tolong atau kabur, karena aku pasti akan menemukanmu…" kata Burn sebelum dia keluar dari kamar itu dan mengunci pintunya.

Tinggallah Gazel sendirian di kamar itu, dalam keadaan terikat, telanjang bulat, dan terluka.

"Kenapa… kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini…? Kenapa…? Aku kesakitan, aku ketakutan, aku tidak mau berada di sini, aku ingin kembali ke tim ku dan semua orang yang ada di Rumah Matahari… seseorang… tolong aku…" tangis Gazel.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara ledakan dari depan Rumah, Gazel pun terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Dan Gazel lebih terkejut saat ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamar tempat Gazel berada, dan orang itu adalah…

"Gran..?" batin Gazel.

Gran lalu mendekati Gazel sambil memasang ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph!" teriak Gazel yang tidak mau di dekati oleh Gran.

Tapi Gran tidak memperdulikannya, dan perlahan-lahan, dia melepas lakban yang membekap mulut Gazel.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Gazel.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini hah?" bentak Gazel dengan suara yang lemah.

Gran hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menutupi tubuh Gazel dengan selimut yang datang entah darimana.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk menolongmu, Gazel. Saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang, seluruh anggota Aliea Gakuen mencari kemana-mana, dan saat aku sedang mencarimu, aku melihat Burn sedang berlari membawa karung yang mencurigakan, aku pun mengikuti Burn sampai kesini, dan menyelamatkanmu". Cerita Gran.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Bukankah bagimu aku hanyalah sampah karena aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Raimon Eleven?" Tanya Gazel.

"Walaupun kau tak bisa mengalahkan Raimon Eleven, tapi mana mungkin aku membencimu, kau kan salah satu anggota keluarga Rumah Matahari, kita semua adalah keluarga, sudah sewajarnya kan kita menolong anggota keluarga kita?" Tanya Gran sambil memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh Gazel.

Gazel tertegun mendengar kalimat itu, selama ini dia terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi Team Genesis dan tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang merupakan anggota keluarganya.

"Dengan luka seperti ini, pasti akan menyakitkan sekali kalau berjalan, baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke Rumah Sakit!" kata Gran.

Kemudian, dengan hati-hati, Gran menggendong tubuh Gazel dengan gaya Bridal Style, lalu membawa Gazel keluar dari Rumah itu.

Di depan Rumah, tampaklah Burn yang telah babak belur karena di serang oleh Ryuusei Blade nya Gran.

"Matte… kembalikan, Ga…zel…" itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Burn saat dia melihat Gran yang membawa Gazel dalam gendongannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Burn, Gran terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan Gazel di gendongannya.

"Gran…" ucap Gazel pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Gran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gran sambil tersenyum lembut.

"…Bolehkah… aku menjadi Keluargamu…?" Tanya Gazel pelan.

Gran tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Gazel, dan dia pun menjawab.

"Sebelum kau minta pun, kau telah menjadi keluargaku Fuusuke…" jawab Gran.

Mendengar jawaban Gran, Gazel tersenyum senang, ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Arigatou, Hiroto…"

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon Collection **

**Friday,****Endou****Residence,****Pukul****16.00****  
><strong>"Selamat Hari Jadi yang Pertama~!" seru Hiroto dan Mamoru. Hari ini, Hiroto dan Mamoru telah resmi berpacaran selama satu tahun. Dan kini mereka tengah merayakan hari jadi mereka yang pertama itu.

Setelah menyerukan ucapan selamat tadi, mereka meniup lilin berbentuk angka 1 di kue yang sengaja Hiroto pesan untuk merayakan hari ini.

"Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun kita berpacaran ya, waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat". Kata Mamoru sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Hiroto.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena aku bisa memilikimu, benar-benar bersyukur… terima kasih karena kau telah setia berada disisiku selama satu tahun ini Mamoru, terima kasih…" kata Hiroto sambil mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe, aku juga senang bisa bersama dengan Hiroto, selama satu tahun ini kau selalu melindungiku dan membuatku bahagia, aku benar-benar mencintai Hiroto!" seru Mamoru sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hiroto.

"Ahaha, sudah sewajarnya aku melindungi dan membahagiakan Ore no Kawaii Kanojo~". Kata Hiroto sambil balas memeluk Mamoru dengan erat.

Mendengar perkataan "Kareshi"-nya itu, Mamoru pun langsung blushing parah hingga wajahnya lebih merah dari nanas merah(?).

"Ukh, aku bukan perempuan Hiroto! Jangan panggil aku Kawaii Kanojo-mu! Aku tidak manis, dan aku itu laki-laki!" omel Mamoru sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Hiroto.

Tapi anehnya, yang bersangkutan malah bengong sambil memandangi Mamoru dengan serius, membuat orang yang dipandangi jadi bingung.

"Hiroto? Hiroto kau kenapa? Kok bengong saja? Hiroto? Hirotoooo!" teriak Mamoru sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hiroto.

"A-ah? Ada apa Mamoru?" Tanya Hiroto yang tersadar dari lamunannya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Kok malah kau yang bertanya? Harusnya kan aku yang Tanya, kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba bengong?" Tanya Mamoru penasaran.

"Eh? I-itu... ano… eto…" gumam Hiroto gugup, membuat Mamoru semakin penasaran.

"Mou! Hiroto! Kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku ngambek nih!" ancam Mamoru sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

"Haah… baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu". Kata Hiroto akhirnya.

Mamoru yang tadi ngambek pun langsung bersemangat untuk mendengar jawaban Hiroto.

"Ano… Mamoru… kita kan sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun… dan sebagai sepasang kekasih, sudah seharusnya kita…" kata-kata Hiroto terhenti, sepertinya dia ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kita…?" Tanya Mamoru penasaran.

"…Kita… melakukan hubungan intim…" kata Hiroto melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"…eh? Tadi kau bilang apa Hiroto?" Tanya Mamoru yang tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Haaah… sudah kuduga kau akan bersikap seperti itu… aku bilang, sudah seharusnya kita melakukan hubungan intim…" terang Hiroto dengan raut wajah serius.

"…..." Mamoru hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membuat Hiroto khawatir kalau hal yang ditakutkannya akan terjadi.

"Mamoru… kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya juga tidak apa-apa, kalau kau jadi membenciku dan ingin putus denganku pun tak apa-apa, aku tau… keinginanku ini memang egois…" ujar Hiroto sedih.

"…Aku… Aku takut Hiroto…" kata Mamoru dengan tubuh gemetaran, membuat Hiroto jadi khawatir sekaligus sedih.

"Rasanya… pasti sakit sekali kan…? Membayangkannya saja rasanya menakutkan sekali… A-aku takut…" kata Mamoru sambil tetap gemetaran.

"Tenang saja Mamoru, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, tidak akan terasa sakit, malah akan terasa nikmat, ayolah Mamoru…" mohon Hiroto.

"…" Mamoru terdiam cukup lama, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Hiroto. Ketakutan dan Rasa Penasarannya bertarung sengit. Dan akhirnya, Mamoru memilih…...

"…Kapan dan dimana kita akan melakukannya?" Tanya Mamoru, membuat Hiroto sangat senang.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu di rumahmu? Orang tuamu pergi keluar kota dari hari Sabtu sampai Senin kan?" kata Hiroto.

"Baiklah, datang ke rumahku pukul 7 malam ya". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Percayalah Mamoru, kau pasti akan menikmatinya…" kata Hiroto sambil mengecup lembut bibir Mamoru.

XxHirotoXMamoruxX

**Saturday, Endou Residence, pukul 19.00**

Akhirnya, hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Hiroto dan Mamoru akan memperdalam hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Mamoru telah memantapkan hatinya demi hari ini, dia telah mempelajari berbagai hal tentang seks dan juga berusaha untuk menenangkan debaran hati yang dirasakannya sejak Hiroto mengajaknya untuk melakukan hubungan intim.

"Kau pasti bisa Mamoru! Tenanglah! Tak usah takut! Hiroto kan sudah bilang kalau rasanya nikmat melakukan hal 'itu'! Jadi kau pasti baik-baik saja! Ganbatte Mamoru!" seru Mamoru di dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah siap Mamoru?" Tanya Hiroto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Hiroto hanya memakai celana pendek sepaha dan tanpa memakai baju atasan.

"Ya, aku siap". Kata Mamoru pelan. Mamoru memakai atasan berupa piyama berwarna putih berbahan kaus, sementara bagian bawahnya tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai". Kata Hiroto.

Kemudian, Hiroto menggendong Mamoru ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai pipi Mamoru, dan perlahan-lahan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamoru, dan menciumnya lembut.

Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin ganas. Hiroto memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Mamoru, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, mengabsen deretan giginya, dan bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

Mamoru yang posisinya "di bawah" hanya bisa pasrah bibirnya dipermainkan oleh lidah Hiroto. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, dari sudut bibirnya mengalir campuran salivanya dengan saliva Hiroto, dan sesekali dia dikejutkan oleh keganasan bibir Hiroto.

Ciuman itu pun terhenti saat keduanya telah kehabisan nafas.

Setelah dapat bernafas kembali, Hiroto mulai menjilati leher Mamoru, membuat Mamoru mendesah pelan karena sebuah sensasi yang baru dia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Nggh… Hiroto… Hiro—Akh!" Mamoru meringis pelan saat Hiroto menggigit lehernya dengan cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan.

Hiroto menciumi dan menyesap bekas gigitannya itu, hingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda merah di leher Mamoru yang disebut "KissMark".

Hiroto terus mengulangi hal yang tadi dilakukannya pada leher Mamoru, hingga leher Mamoru dipenuhi oleh kissmark.

Setelah puas membuat kissmark di leher Mamoru, Hiroto membuka satu-persatu kancing baju Mamoru, melepas bajunya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Hiroto menjilati dan menciumi dada Mamoru dengan nafsu, hingga dada Mamoru dipenuhi oleh saliva dan bekas ciuman Hiroto.

Sementara lidahnya bermain di dada Mamoru, tangan kirinya memainkan nipple kiri Mamoru, dan tangan kanannya memainkan nipple kanan Mamoru.

"Nggh… Hi-Hiroto… Nngh… Lebih… Lebih…" desah Mamoru yang mulai menikmati "permainan" ini.

Hiroto menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar desahan Mamoru itu, kemudian mengemut dan menjilati kedua nipple Mamoru secar bergantian hingga kedua nipple Mamoru memerah dan dipenuhi saliva.

Setelah puas dengan "bagian atas", Hiroto berpindah ke "bagian bawah".

Seringai Hiroto semakin lebar saat melihat "kejantanan" Mamoru yang sudah menegang.

Hiroto semakin memanas-manasi Mamoru dengan menjilati selangkangannya dengan sangat intens hingga membuat desahan Mamoru semakin keras.

"Nnnghh… Lebih Hiroto…! …Nnngh… Nngh… Nnngh… Lebih Hiroto!... Lebih!" desah Mamoru dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Dengan cepat, Hiroto memasukkan kejantanan Mamoru ke mulutnya dan meminum cairan yang keluar darinya. Hiroto meminum cairan itu seperti orang yang tengah meminum minuman dingin setelah berolahraga, benar-benar rakus…

Begitu cairannya habis, Hiroto mengemut barang Mamoru dengan intens dan penuh nafsu untuk memancing cairan itu keluar lagi. Hiroto terus mengemut dan meminum cairan itu hingga dia merasa kenyang.

"Saatnya final…" kata Hiroto sambil menyumpal mulut Mamoru dengan kain dan membalikkan tubuh Mamoru.

Hiroto membuka celana pendek dan juga dalamannya dengan terburu-buru dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Kemudian, Hiroto memegang bokong Mamoru dengan kedua tangannya, dan menariknya ke dua sisi berbeda, hingga tampak sebuah lubang di antara bokong Mamoru.

Dan dengan penuh nafsu, Hiroto memasukkan paksa kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Mamoru hingga Mamoru menjerit kesakitan.

"MMPH! MMMPH! MMMMMPH!" teriak kesakitan Mamoru saat Hiroto berusaha memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke lubang Mamoru.

"Ssst… jangan berisik… sebentar lagi selesai kok~". Kata Hiroto bersamaan dengan mengalirnya cairan yang sama dengan cairan Mamoru dari kejantanan Hiroto.

Hiroto terus mengalirkan cairan itu ke lubang Mamoru hingga cairan itu habis.

Setelah cairan itu habis, Hiroto mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Mamoru kemudian berbaring di sampingnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hah… hah… Bagaimana…? …Hah… Nikmat kan…?" Tanya Hiroto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Mamoru dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Hah… Hah… di bagian terakhir… Hah… terasa…. Hah… Sakit sekali… Hah… Hah… tapi entah kenapa… Hah… aku juga merasakan… Hah… kenikmatan… Hah… yang belum pernah… Hah… Kurasakan… Hah… Selama ini…" jawab Mamoru sambil tersenyum lemah dan terengah-engah.

"Hah… Hah… Mau melakukannya lagi…?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Hah… Lain kali saja… Hah… Bokongku sakit sekali… Hah… Aku… Hah… Mau tidur saja…" jawab Mamoru yang tak lama kemudian tertidur di pelukan Hiroto.

"Oyasuminasai, Ore no Hime-sama~". Ucap Hiroto sambil mengecup lembut kening Mamoru.

Kemudian, Hiroto menyelimuti Mamoru dan dirinya sendiri, dan tertidur sambil memeluk Mamoru…..

XxHirotoXMamoruxX

**Monday, Endou Residence, pukul 06.00**

"Ueek! Ueek! Ueek!" dari arah kamar mandi, terdengar suara Mamoru yang kini tengah muntah-muntah.

"Ueek! Ueek! Hah… Hah… kenapa aku tiba-tiba mual dan pusing begini? Hah… Hah… apa yang terjadi padaku…? ….Jangan-jangan…"

Setelah berhenti muntah-muntah, Mamoru langsung mengambil sesuatu dari kotak obat dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

10 Menit kemudian…

Mamoru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dia kebingungan sekaligus takut.

Mamoru segera berlari ke arah telepon dan memencet sebuah nomor dengan terburu-buru. Tak lama kemudian…

"Moshi-moshi, Mamoru? Ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Hiroto. Tidak biasanya Mamoru meneleponnya sepagi ini.

"Hiroto… A-aku…" kata Mamoru terbata-bata, membuat Hiroto penasaran.

"Aku?" Tanya Hiroto.

"….A-aku…

.

.

.

.

.

…Hamil…."

**THE END?**

**A/N:**Buhaha! AKhir yang luar biasa gaje ta'iye! Buhahaha! *di hajar para readers* Nah, sekarang aku mau nanya, mau nggak cerita Hiroto dan Mamoru yang mempunyai anak dibikin fic khususnya? Tolong jawab di review ya~

Sekian nyo~

AYA-CHAN PEEEEACEEE! (^0^)V

Kuroi Yume Ya


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **…Akhirnya, kita sampai juga pada chapter terakhir fic ini ^^, dan saia akhirnya berhasil menamatkan salah satu fic multi-chapter saia nyo! XD, ternyata namatin fic itu begini ya rasanya, entah kenapa saia merasa senang sekali, apa karena kerepotan saia berkurang? *plak!*, hehe, terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca and mereview fic saia ya, jangan lupa baca and review fic saia yang lain~ XD, dan maaf ya karena kata2 sambutannya(?) gaje, saia bingung mau ngomong apa sih, hehe, pokoknya terima kasih ya nyo! (^O^)/, oke deh, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Dislaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Lemon Collection**

"BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

"BRAAAK!" terdengarlah suara pintu Inazuma Caravan yang dibuka paksa, lalu dari dalam Caravan, Fey berlari ke luar dengan sangat cepat, tanpa mempedulikan Tenma yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"_Ini semua gara-gara aku! Gara-gara aku lemah, Wonderbot jadi ditangkap oleh Beta, dan Mixi Max Gun juga direbut, aku benar-benar tidak berguna!" _batin Fey sambil terus berlari menjauh dari Inazuma Caravan.

Setelah jarak antara dirinya dan Inazuma Caravan sudah jauh sekali, Fey pun berhenti berlari, dia duduk di tanah sambil meringkuk memeluk kakinya, kepalanya tertunduk, dan samar-samar, terdengar suara tangisan.

"Hiks… semuanya gara-gara aku… gara-gara aku…" isaknya.

Di ingatannya, masih terlihat jelas saat Beta menangkap Wonderbot dan mencuri Mixi Max Gun, lalu sambil tersenyum licik, dia membawa Wonderbot dan Mixi Max Gun pergi sementara mereka semua tak bisa menahannya karena ditahan oleh anak buah Nobunaga, saat Beta berjalan melewatinya, Beta sempat berbisik.

"_Usahamu untuk menyelamatkan sepakbola itu ternyata sia-sia ya, kalian itu memang terlalu lemah, apalagi kau, gara-gara kau lemah, kalian pun kalah, dasar tidak berguna,"_ bisik Beta saat itu, mengingatnya saja, sudah membuat tangisan Fey menjadi semakin deras.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, semuanya memang salahku, teman-teman terluka gara-gara aku, teman-teman mengalami hal-hal yang buruk karena aku, dan akulah penyebab utama Endou-kantoku dan Wonderbot ditangkap, semuanya gara-gara aku lemah dan tidak berguna, gara-gara aku…" gumam Fey sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Kelihatannya, Fey terlalu sibuk menangis, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Hiks… gara-gara aku… gara-gara aku.. gara-gara a-"

"Nampaknya selain lemah, kau juga cengeng ya, kata-kata bodoh yang dikatakan Beta pun kau terima dan malah menangisinya, orang lemah," kata orang itu, membuat Fey terkejut dan langsung menghentikan tangisannya, dia menatap sekelilingnya, mencari-cari asal suara tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Fey menangkap sosok seorang remaja laki-laki berambut ungu dan berekspresi wajah angkuh yang sangat dia kenal, walau dia mengenalnya bukan sebagai teman...

Tapi sebagai musuh…

"Alpha…" ucap Fey, menyebut nama remaja laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Alpha itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kenapa aku disingkirkan gara-gara orang cengeng seperti kau? Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku dikalahkan oleh orang yang lebih kuat daripada kau, karena setidaknya aku bangga karena bisa melawan orang dengan kekuatan yang hebat, tapi aku samasekali tidak bangga jika dikalahkan orang lemah seperti kau, kau telah membuat harga diriku jatuh, Fey Rune," ujar Alpha sambil berjalan mendekati Fey.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! Bukankah kau dihukum oleh El Dorado?! Tapi, kenapa kau malah berkeliaran dengan bebas disini?!" seru Fey, dia terus berjalan mundur untuk menghindar dari Alpha.

"El Dorado sudah membuangku, jadi aku pun dibiarkan pergi begitu saja tanpa arah dan tujuan, dibiarkan menderita sendirian tanpa tau harus berbuat apa, dan ini semua gara-gara kau," ujar Alpha lagi sambil tetap berjalan mengikuti arah Fey pergi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar lagi, jangan bicara lagi, dan jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat, JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"BUK!"

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Alpha tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Fey, dan dia pun memukul tengkuk leher Fey dengan keras hingga Fey tak sadarkan diri.

Alpha lalu menangkap tubub Fey yang akan jatuh, dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Dalam diam, Alpha pun membawa Fey pergi…

**XxAlphaXFeyxX**

Di sebuah ruangan mewah yang luas dan serba putih, tepatnya di tempat tidur berukuran king size nya, tampaklah Fey yang tengah tak sadarkan diri disana.

Tiba-tiba, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, tanda kalau dia sudah sadarkan diri, dan begitu dia sadar sepenuhnya, dia langsung terduduk dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut, wajar dia terkejut, sekarang kan dia berada di tempat yang samasekali tidak dia kenal, dan lagi…

Fey yang awalnya memakai pakaian khas era Sengoku itu, kini pakaiannya berubah menjadi piyama satin warna putih yang panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut, pakaiannya yang terkesan seksi itu membuat Fey jadi malu sendiri dan buru-buru menutupi kaki mulusnya yang terekspos dengan indahnya itu menggunakan selimut.

"_A-ada apa ini? K-kenapa aku bisa ada disini? D-dan kenapa a-aku berpakaian seperti ini?!"_ batin Fey yang wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena malu.

Dia pun kembali mengingat-ingat, saat dia tengah menangis, Alpha tiba-tiba datang dan menyalahkan Fey atas dikeluarkannya dia dari El Dorado, dan saat akan mencoba kabur, Alpha memukulnya dengan keras, dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"J-jangan-jangan, Alpha yang membawaku kesini?" gumam Fey yang baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Benar sekali, akulah yang membawamu kemari," kata Alpha yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Fey.

Fey yang terkejut pun buru-buru mundur ke belakang sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut.

"Mau apa kau?! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?!" seru Fey.

"Untuk membuatmu membayar kesalahanmu," jawab Alpha sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Fey pun terus mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari Alpha, tapi karena saat ini mereka ada di kasur, tidak banyak tempat untuk melarikan diri, dan Fey pun akhirnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba saja, Alpha membuka paksa selimut Fey, dan menidurkan Fey di tempat tidur, tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Fey ke atas, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan dagu Fey agar dia menatap wajahnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Fey yang mulai ketakutan karena tindakan Alpha saat ini, dia juga berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sayangnya Alpha terlalu kuat.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fey, Alpha mengambil sebuah tali, dan mengikat tangan Fey dengan tali itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau mengikatku?! Lepaskan!" seru Fey sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.

Tapi Alpha tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fey, dia malah mengambil lakban dan membekap mulut Fey dengan menggunakan lakban.

"Mmmph! Mmph! Mmmmmph!" teriak Fey dalam keadaan mulut dibekap sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Percuma saja kau berteriak, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongmu disini," ucap Alpha.

Setelah memastikan kalau tangan Fey sudah terikat kuat, Alpha langsung menindih tubuh Fey, membuat Fey sangat terkejut.

Lalu, Alpha menjilati leher Fey dengan penuh nafsu, hingga Fey merasa geli sekaligus bingung, karena ada suatu sensasi aneh yang menggerogoti "bagian bawah"nya.

Setelah puas menjilati leher Fey, Alpha menggigit lehernya dengan keras, hingga Fey berteriak tertahan karenanya, Alpha lalu mencium dan mengemut bekas gigitan itu, hingga meninggalkan sebuah kissmark disana.

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leher Fey, Alpha membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan Fey satu persatu, dan setelah semua kancingnya terbuka, dada Fey yang putih dan mulus itu pun terekspos dengan indahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Alpha langsung mengemut nipple kiri Fey, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan nipple kanan Fey.

Dicubitinya, di pelintirnya, dan ditekan-tekannya nipple Fey dengan sesuka hati.

"Mmph, mmh, mmph, mmmmhh," desah Fey sambil terus bergeliat untuk menahan sensasi aneh yang saat ini dia rasakan.

"Ya, teruslah mendesah, mendesahlah sepuasmu," kata Alpha sambil mencium dada Fey dan menjilatinya, membuat Fey mendesah semakin cepat.

Alpha yang telah puas mempermainkan tubuh bagian atas Fey, kini menjamahi tubuh bagian bawah Fey.

Dengan cepat, Alpha melepaskan celana dalam Fey, hingga "milik" Fey yang sudah menegak sempurna pun terlihat.

"Hee, kau cepat juga ya untuk dirangsang, punyamu sudah berdiri begini," kata Alpha sambil memegang "milik" Fey, membuat Fey langsung berteriak-teriak karena panik.

Alpha lalu mengangkat kaki kanan Fey, dan menjilati selangkangannya, membuat Fey rasanya ingin mengamuk saat itu juga.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmmh!" teriak Fey sambil menendangi Alpha dengan kaki kirinya, tapi Alpha dengan cepat menahan kaki kiri Fey, hingga Fey kembali tak bisa berkutik.

"Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan keluar ya," kata Alpha sambil memandang "milik" Fey yang makin tegang dan ujungnya sudah memerah itu.

Alpha lalu kembali memegang "milik" Fey dan meremas cukup kuat, hingga Fey gemetaran, sepertinya sensasi di bagian bawahnya itu akan segera keluar.

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Alpha, tak lama kemudian, cairan bening pun keluar dari "milik" Fey.

Alpha buru-buru memasukkan "milik" Fey ke mulutnya, dan meminum cairan yang keluar dari situ hingga habis.

Cairan itu terasa manis sekali di mulut Alpha, dia menginginkannya lagi, dan dia pun mengemut "milik" Fey untuk kembali merangsang remaja berwajah manis itu.

"Mmmmmmph!" teriak Fey saat cairan itu kembali keluar dari "milik"nya, dan Alpha pun kembali meminum cairan itu.

Setelah puas meminum cairan itu, Alpha mengadahkan tangannya ke arah wajah Fey, dan membuka lakban yang sejak tadi membekap mulut Fey.

"Haah… hah… cu..kup… haah… a..ku… tidak kuat… haah… la..gi…" ucap Fey dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tapi nampaknya Alpha masih belum puas melakukannya.

"Sekarang adalah saatnya klimaks, aku membuka lakban di mulutmu agar aku bisa mendengar desahanmu lebih jelas, untuk melakukan klimaks kan, persiapannya harus yang terbaik," ujar Alpha, membuat Fey memucat.

Alpha lalu membalikkan tubuh Fey dan menyibak piyama Fey, hingga bokong Fey yang putih dan menggoda itu pun terlihat.

"J-jangan.." mohon Fey, matanya basah oleh air mata, dan tubuhnya pun gemetar ketakutan.

Alpha memegang pantat Fey dengan kedua tangannya, lalu meremasnya sepuas hati hingga Fey mendesah keras.

Setelah itu, Alpha menarik bokong Fey ke 2 sisi, hingga terlihatlah sebuah lubang di antara kedua bokong Fey.

Alpha menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu buru-buru melepaskan celana sekaligus dalamannya.

Setelah mengoleskan sisa cairan yang dikeluarkan Fey pada "milik"nya, dia pun…

….memasukkan "milik"nya sendiri ke lubang itu, hingga Fey menjerit kesakitan.

"AAAAKH! TIDAK! KELUARKAN ITU! SAKIIIIIIT!" teriak Fey.

Tapi Alpha malah menaik turunkan "milik"nya yang ada di dalam lubang Fey, hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan seperti yang dikeluarkan oleh Fey.

"Aah.. aah.. nggh.. ah… A-Alpha… nggh…" desah Fey saat cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, walaupun rasanya sangat sakit, tapi entah kenapa, sensasi itu membuatnya bergairah sekali, benar-benar bergairah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Alpha pun mengeluarkan "milik"nya dari lubang Fey, membuat tubuh Fey yang sejak tadi menegang pun langsung lemas, seolah semua tenaganya di ambil oleh Alpha.

Alpha lalu membalikkan kembali tubuh Fey hingga posisi tubuhnya kini dalam keadaan terlentang, kemudian dia menyelimuti tubuh Fey dengan lembut dan menghapus sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Haah… kenapa… haaah… kau.. melakukan.. ini… haaah…" tanya Fey tersengal-sengal.

"…..itu karena... aku mencintaimu…" jawab Alpha, membuat Fey langsung membelalakkan matanya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang biasa melakukan hal lembut pada orang lain, karena itulah aku memakai cara ini untuk memberitahukan rasa cintaku padamu, walau aku tau resikonya kau akan membenciku, jadi cuma inilah yang bisa kulakukan… gomen…" ujar Alpha.

Fey benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Alpha yang selalu tampak arogan dan serius, ternyata sangat mencintai dirinya, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini, antara takut, bingung, sedih, dan senang.

Tunggu..? senang…?

"Tapi… aku itu tidak berguna.. lemah… dan kau sendiri bilang kan, gara-gara aku, kau dikeluarkan oleh El Dorado, harusnya kau kan membenciku," kata Fey.

"Ya, kaulah yang membuatku dikeluarkan oleh El Dorado, dan karena itulah… aku sangat berterima kasih…" ucap Alpha, membuat Fey tambah terkejut.

"Karena kau mengalahkanku dan membuatku dikeluarkan dari El Dorado, aku jadi sadar… sepakbola yang kumainkan setelah keluar dari El Dorado lah yang kuinginkan, sepakbola yang bebas dan penuh dengan perasaan senang, dan aku pun… menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu…" ujar Alpha sambil mencium punggung tangan Fey dengan lembut, membuat Fey blushing seketika.

"Maukah… kau menerima perasaanku…?" tanya Alpha, membuat Fey langsung terdiam.

Jujur saja, Fey pun memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Alpha, tapi dia terus menahan perasaan itu karena tau Alpha adalah musuhnya, tapi sudah cukup… kini dia sudah bisa memberitahukan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dan meluapkannya dengan sesuka hati.

Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang masih lelah dan sakit, Fey melompat ke arah Alpha dan memeluknya erat, membuat Alpha terkejut dan menatap Fey dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku… mencintai.. Alpha… aku… ingin bersama-sama dengan Alpha…" ucap Fey sambil tersenyum manis, namun di saat bersamaan, dia meneteskan air mata…

…Air mata Kebahagiaan…

Alpha yang melihat senyuman Fey pun, tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut kepada Fey, dan memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tuh kan, kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang lembut kok…" kata Fey sambil menikmati kehangatan tubuh Alpha.

"…aku akan belajar memperlakukan sesuatu dengan lembut… hanya untukmu…" kata Alpha, masih memeluk Fey dengan erat.

Kedua insan yang baru saja bersatu itu pun, kini tengah asyik menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini…

**THE END**

**A/N: **Minna, Otsukaresama Deshita! (^O^)/ Akhirnya fic ini pun selesai dengan cukup bagus (menurut saia), sekali lagi saia ucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca dan mereview fic ini, baca and review juga chapter ini ya~

Oke deh, sekarang waktunya balasan review!

**IllushaCerbeast: **Saia baru nyadar nama anda susah ditulis *plak!* Kenapa ente manggil saia kakak? Teteh dong! *plak!* Hoho, arigatou~ chapter 1 ya, hehe, saia pun paling suka yang itu XD Baca and Review chapter ini ya~

**Kim Jong Hye: **Arigatou~, ini udah di update, baca and review~

**Ayeba-KIdou Veneziano Vargas: **Fufu, baguslah kalau begitu~ XD *Plak!*, Inget kok~ kangen Ayeba-san nyo~! Fufu, itulah yang disebut MPreg atau Men Pregnant, fic dengan genre MPreg emang jarang sih nyo, baca and review fic ini ya~

**Kuroka: **Hoho, Hiroto nafsu ya XD, Mamo-tan nya baik2 aja kok~, kan ada Hiroto yang akan bertanggung jawab~, baca and review chapter ini ya~

**The Fallen Kuriboh: **Saia juga lho~! *Plak!* Saia hebat ya jadi yang pertama kali bikin *plak!* Kalau mau tau, baca aja di fic "HiroMamo Family" yang akan saia publish nanti~, akhirnya UAS telah berlalu~ *lama banget malah*, baca and review fic ini ya~

**UchiBella-KagamineTwins: **Untunglah kalau seneng~ XD, akan saia buat kok XD, judulnya "HiroMamo Family", kalau udah di publish, baca and review ya~ XD, dan jangan lupa baca and review fic ini juga~ XD

**Rafa'albarn: **Hoho, yang nulisnya aja kerangsang *dasar*, makasih~, dan bakal saia buatin fic nya kok~ judulnya "HiroMamo Family", nanti bakal saia publish~, baca and review chapter ini ya~

**Guest: **Bakal saia buatin kok~, judulnya "HiroMamo Family" kalau udah publish silahkan mampir dan tinggalkan review~ XD, Ah gomen nyo ;;; semoga chapter ini menggairahkan ya, dan arigatou kata2 penyemangatnya (TTvTT)b, bakal saia bikin kok~, sekarang baca and review chapter ini dulu ya~ XD

Sekian balasan reviewnya, sampai jumpa di fic baru yang nanti akan saia publish dan fic-fic lama yang akan saia update~ XD

Our Heart Will Always Be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
